The One That I Want
by thatcoolkids96
Summary: It's time for the Spring Formal and as luck would have it Jean Havoc is without a date. Thus, his "so-called" friends take it upon themselves to help him find the perfect date when the one that he wants is sitting right next to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The One That I Want**

**Chapter 1**

Petrified. Jean Havoc was petrified. In fact, he was shocked he was still moving, still breathing. His palms were sweating and he felt a bit shaky as he tried desperately to recall how exactly he had ended up in this situation…oh yeah, his no good friends, their dumb ideas, and peer pressure. He should have listened in grade school when everyone kept telling him never give in to peer pressure, it only leads to bad situation. No, not bad situations, terrible situations, he could only call this a terrible situation, potential social suicide.

'_Oh no, oh crap, no. I can't do this.'_ He swallowed, his hands suddenly going numb. _'She's coming my way. Why am I here?'_

He should have been asking himself why he was still moving towards her and not booking it in the other direction. Coming his way was the beautiful, talented, athletic, gift from the heavens, Bridgette Sprinkle. He cursed his friends to every level of hell for talking him into this. Why, why did he list to them? He'd love to turn around, go back, NO, run back but his traitorous legs seemed to be working to complete the mission assigned to them even without his permission. _'Damn you legs. Damn you military school.'_

He paused, partially hiding behind a group a group of chattering freshmen. He watched as she broke away from her circle of friends, laughing and waving, to travel to her next class. It was only then as the pack of giggling girls began to separate that he spotted the true source of his anxiety: Celestial Gardens, or as most of the students called it the spring formal.

'_I hate school dances.'_ Jean thought. He hated school dance on the same level that he hated being a nerd, which was also the level on which he hated being that guy friend who was just like a brother but girls just don't see you as dating material. His shoulders dropped and he let out as sigh as he threw himself a brief pity party. _'I hate my life.'_

Lifting his head up he decided to cement his place in loser history and finish his task in shame of being rejected by with his honor for going through with it. He even gave himself a pep talk as he waited for Bridgette's approach. And as fate would have it, of course, it was always just his luck, she decided to go up the opposite side of the hallway.

'_Who does that?'_ He growled in irritation as he bolstered his courage before beginning the battle to cross sea of moving people to the other side of the hallway, "her side" of the hallway. Contrary to popular belief, this was no easy task, certainly no walk in the park. There were the infamous groups of chatterboxes that wouldn't let you through, the roller-backpacks-of-tripping-the-innocent-doom, and of course the general flow of people going up and down the hall way. Not across!

'_This whole this is absurd, stupid, I don't even like school dances so why do I need a date.'_ Jean always liked denial; it was so much easier than the truth. The truth was Jean rather enjoyed school dances he just hated the twenty or more rejections prior to some poor girl with an equally sad love life taking pity on him or having a friend call in a sister or friend or other girl with nothing better to do. It would also be easier if that were the whole truth, his love life probably wouldn't be so sad if it weren't for Roy-Evil-Jerk-Face-Mustang! It would also be easier if the two weren't such good friends, then he could hate him without feeling like such a heel later. _'If Mustang would just choose a damn date so the cute girls would stop rejecting everyone while the rest of us wait to find out if he's planning to ask them or not, I might actually get a date!'_ To make it worse, Mustang had a girlfriend. The problem, they broke up so often other girls actually stood a chance for the intermissions.

Jean had made it to the other side of the hall and was now directly in the path of glory, also known as the path Bridgette was taking to class. He stuffed his hands in his pockets since he wasn't quite sure what else to do with them at this time. Dumb move. Now he wasn't quite sure what to say and he was standing in the way, stopping her from going anywhere. He scanned his brain for any cool ways to bring his hands back out so that he'd have access to the "suave opening lines" Mustang had suggested he use. He cursed himself for putting his hands in his pockets and denying himself the availability of the words hurriedly scrawled across his palm. _'Damn it. Okay, just think, think. Something cool, something suave, something not stupid.'_

"… Um … Hi …" He said and then wanted to smack himself, seriously uncool. _'Is that really all I've got? I couldn't have at least said hey or what's up … No, I went with the mega lame, hi, freaking hi. Argh, so lame. Fuck my life. Why does all the good stuff come to me afterwards? DAMNIT!'_

"Hi." She smiled.

Jean grinned, _'Well, at least, she didn't just roll her eyes and walk away.'_ Unfortunately he wasn't quite sure what to say next. He had been obsessing over his lame intro and had completely forgotten the entire practice conversation he'd gone through with Mustang and Breda earlier. He managed to, at the very least, not chew on his lower lip or rock on his feet as was his usual habit in awkward situation. He grasped desperately at every corner of his mind for something to say. His eyes wandered over to the banner advertising the dance and then back to her.

"Um…" He hummed, stalling for time. He needed words. He didn't have a single cool thing to say so he went back to cursing his existence when the sound of giggling caught his attention. Not just anyone's giggle but the giggle of Bridgette Sprinkle. He paused in shock. _'She giggled?'_ It wasn't one of those "I'm laughing at you because you're such a loser" but one of those "hey you're kind of cute" giggles that often followed Mustang where ever he went.

"You're Jean Havoc, aren't you?" She grinned.

'_Score! Easy question, you can't screw this one up, Jean. It's a simple yes, now say it.'_ Saying it was one thing, saying it and not sounding like a dork was another. He was trying desperately to contain his excitement and appear cool as he responded.

"Yeah, that's me, Jean…Havoc. And, uh, you're, uh, Bridgette Sprinkle, right?"

**Rule #1** (according to Roy Mustang): Don't seem over eager, play it cool, like it's just coincidence that you're at the same place at the same time.

"Yeah, I am. You run in the park, don't you?" Bridgette smiled.

This was great. She'd noticed him. He hadn't noticed that she'd noticed him but apparently she had seen him running. He would have gasped out loud if it wouldn't have scared her off. It hit him as a shock, this wasn't just great, it was freaking amazing. He may not be exceptionally suave but he was physically fit and could match Roy in the gym any day, in fact, he was often better in that aspect since he was more brawn than brain and Roy was the direct opposite. In fact, once he'd been told he had a rather impressive physique by a girl. If he wasn't always so depressed from being rejected so often he might be in the gym enough to actually catch a girl's eye but none of that was important right now. He needed to focus. She had noticed him and had had a massive crush on her which meant if the stars were aligned in his favor, he might actually get a date for the date without being crushed twenty or more time prior to the dance.

"Uh, yeah. I go every morning and sometimes at night. I have to stay in shape and be able to handle the distance if I want a good review for the military." He replied.

"That's so cool, you've seem like you've got it all figured out. I like a man with a plan."

"Really? Because I love to plan. I'm a planner extraordinaire. I'm putting it on my resume and everything." He babbled.

She giggled again but this time Jean could swear it was a more flirtatious giggle. _'For the love of all that's good and right, please let that be a flirtatious giggle.'_

"But, uh, hey, where about do you hang out? I've never seen you at the park." He said. Lie.

"I'm there every morning with my coach. I play tennis and since I'm in so many clubs after school we practice early in the morning. If I don't go pro then I plan to join the military as well." She shrugged.

"Oh really?" He faked surprise, still lying. "That's cool."

He wasn't lying about the tennis being cool. In fact, he rather enjoyed goofing around on the courts with his friends if they happened to be in a mood for tennis. He was lying about the fact that he was very aware that she practiced with her coach every morning. In fact he knew which court she played, the type of racket she used, the brand of the balls she played with, and the designer of her shoes. She had a wicked serve and was quite agile and to top it off, he would swear on his life that she didn't sweat.

"Yeah, I really like the game my dad got me into it as a kid."

"Well that's extra cool. It would seem we both have plans. What are the odds of that?"

She was giving him an odd look and as he replayed his response in his head it occurred to him not only how weird but how dumb that had sounded. _'Oh crap, crap, crap! That was such a dumb line. Now what? Don't panic. Where the hell is Roy when I need him? This was such a bad plan.'_ But stealing a glance at her now he could see that perhaps he hadn't completely killed his chances because she was still smiling.

"So…" She said slowly.

"Yeah, hm, so … um, so Celestial Gardens, eh? Who came up with that name, huh? What do you think that's going to be like?"

"I don't know, it could be fun I guess." She blushed.

"Yeah, fun, I mean, if you're into that sort of thing."

"You don't like dances?"

"No, no, I like dances. I just meant, not everyone does but if you like dances too we could, uh, you know … maybe go … together … it, uh, it might be fun, you know?"

"That sounds cool."

"Really?! I mean, uh, no, yeah, it's cool. Real cool, it'll be a thing."

"A thing?"

'_A thing? A thing? What the hell do I mean a thing?'_ He began to panic.

"Um, yeah, it'll just be one of those things, a cool thing. Like, um, going to school is a thing, a thing you do."

She was giving him that odd look again only this time there was no giggling and less smiling. His shoulders drooped.

"I'm not making any sense am I?" He sighed.

"No, not really." She said, shaking her head.

They stood in silence for a moment, checking the time, glancing around the hallway.

"So, uh, about the dance … I'll let you know, okay. I actually might have a tennis match that day. So, um, I guess I'll see you around. Bye." She said hurriedly before slipping around him and zipping up the hallway at a hurried pace.

"DAMNIT ALL!" Jean shouted, kicking a locker once she was out of sight. It only occurred to him afterward that he was in a crowded hallway and now everyone was looking at him like some sort of freak of nature. Wanting to kill himself, Jean blushed furiously and turned to run up the hallway and get somewhere that he could privately beat himself up for being such an epic failure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm currently working on an Avatar fanfiction but while my flash drive was lost I started writing this one. I'll probably focus more on getting the Avatar story done first and hopefully I'll have time to continue this one as well.

**Chapter 2**

Jean lay on his bed, hours later, moping. He had buried his head under his pillows some time ago in an attempt to block out the mocking tones of the other guys' voices.

It wasn't working.

"Honestly Jean, there's nothing sadder than your love life." Roy stated for perhaps the millionth time.

"Or complete and utter lack of one." Heymans Breda snickered.

"Shut up Breda, you don't even have a girlfriend." Jean's shouting was muffled by the pillows but the others still heard him.

"At least he talks to girls." Maes Hughes pointed out.

"I do talk to girls." Jean snapped sitting up. "I talk to Riza all the time."

"She doesn't really count though, does she? I mean, you've known her all your life." Kain Fuery shrugged innocently. He didn't want to add to Jean's misery but someone did have to be logical in the room.

"So, what's your point?" Jean grumbled into the pillow he was currently hugging to his chest.

"So you'd really be pathetic if you couldn't say five words to her." Roy finished. "Plus, you're not actually interested in her so you don't get nervous."

'_Actually, jackass, I've been in love with her since we were kids but you freaking asked her out first in high school. Jerk.'_ Jean growled, inwardly.

"Well, I'd just like to throw out there, just for the record and whatnot. Bridgette and I had a conversation and she actually said yes she'd go to the spring formal with me." Jean sniffed.

"Wait, I thought you were moping because you got rejected again?" Breda asked to clarify.

"Well yeah…" Jean muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "I haven't quite mastered the art of closing such conversations and so she might have, well, she kind of changed her mind because I got all nervous and stopped making sense but she said she'd let me know. That's got to count for something right?"

"Way to fail Jean." Roy said in mock congratulations.

"Shut up!" Jean shouted before shoving his face down into his pillow.

"How exactly did you turn a yes into a no?" Fuery asked, completely confused by this new information.

"I don't know. I can't even remember what I said." Jean wailed, miserably.

"He needs some serious work." Hughes whispered to Roy.

"No kidding." Roy whispered back, shaking his head.

"You boys aren't being too mean to my favorite guy are you?" Elizabeth Hawkeye asked as she entered Jean and Roy's room. Jean almost sighed, feeling a bit better as she wandered in, in all her magnificence and glory.

"I thought I was your favorite guy." Roy pouted.

"You were, but then you pissed me off, sweetheart." Riza snapped, patting his cheek with rather harsh sarcastic slaps. The others cringed for Roy recognizing Riza's "don't fuck with me mood."

Roy looked genuinely confused, as he scrolled through the day's events in his mind.

"Have I pissed you off today?" He questioned.

"Maybe." She replied succinctly with a short tight smile.

"Maybe?" He asked.

"Who's Ahn?" Riza's sugary sweet smile told them she knew exactly who Ahn was.

"Um…" Roy hummed, avoiding her eye.

"Mmhmm, we'll talk later. Right now isn't about you." Riza snipped shooting him a death glare before sautering over to sit delicately next to Jean on the bed.

"Poor baby." She mused, pulling him into her embrace. Jean was pretty sure he had just died and gone to heaven. She was his definition of amazing.

They had been best friends since Riza's family had chosen a summer cottage next door to his home. After her parent's death she had begun to stay there all year round and Jean's mother would help look after her when her grandfather was away on business resulting in their close friendship. What had started as a little boy offering a pretty girl a flower had blossomed in to an everlasting friendship and even more than that on his part but she was head over heels for Mustang, who was genuinely affectionate towards her but had a wandering eye that he just couldn't seem to control. More often than not it infuriated Jean that she put up with such an open flirt but he'd always take it back when he saw how happy Roy made her. After all, Roy was trying to be good, he just wasn't a monogamist kind of guy.

He was lulled into a lax dream world as her perfume reached his nose and distracted him for the unfortunate events of the day. She was snuggled in next to him and there could obviously be nothing wrong with the world when Elizabeth Hawkeye was sitting that close to you.

But, if that didn't do it for you, the fact that she still had her uniform on from class that day certainly did. There wasn't a guy on campus who couldn't say the girl's uniform made them a little crazy. Roy had even gone so far as to determine that when he grew up he would become the fuehrer and employ the guy who did the girls' school uniform to come up with a new military uniform for all female staff that included a miniskirt. This sort of talk was incredibly popular around the boys' dorm but around the girls it usually ended with a swift blow to the back of the head from Riza.

But right now, Jean could subtly admire how the short cut of the pleated navy blue skirt exposed a creamy patch of thigh and knee before the skin was hidden again by the black knee high socks of the spring/summer uniform. Like most of the girls on campus, Riza opted for the black form fitting t-shirt to wear under her equally form fitting navy jacket. She was well decorated for her many achievements at the academy but her face was a picture of youthful innocence and the red eyes that had previously been glaring death at Roy were now soft and gleaming with a sweet doe like concern.

Jean was an absolute puddle of goo being so close to her.

"So I heard about Bridgette and came right over. Tough break but she was too peppy for you anyway. I think you'd eventually have tried to kill yourself to escape the latest news on 'these super fab new shoes' or 'totally cute new tennis skort.'" Riza shrugged.

"I like tennis skorts." Jean mumbled into his pillow.

"Riza do you hate all of the girls on this campus?" Hughes laughed.

"No, just the annoying ones and the sluts in particular." She replied, purposefully shooting a glare at her wayward boyfriend.

"I just showed her around campus. I swear. I couldn't be jerk to the new kid." Roy begged.

"I'm sure." Riza growled.

"Riz-" Roy's plea was cut off.

"Later Roy." Riza snapped, giving him a silencing look. "This is about Jean right now."

"Don't worry about me. I think I'm just going to mope here for the next fourty-eight hours, then finally get up the energy to slit my throat or something." Jean offered.

"Don't do that. There are plenty of fish in the sea. We'll just have to try again tomorrow. I'll help you." Riza encouraged.

"Actually, I plan to still be depressed tomorrow and dead after that. I'm sorry." Jean said before launching himself back into the safety of his pillows.

"Unacceptable. You can mope for the rest of the night but we start fresh in the morning." Riza commanded.

"What? No, can't I have until lunch?" Jean begged.

"No."

"Until the end of first period?"

She thought it over for a moment. "Fine, but you better be in tip top shape by gym or I'll be some happiness into you."

"Wouldn't get beat up by a gir… never mind." Breda mumbled.

Jean made a face at her which she returned by laughing and sticking her tongue out at him. Their childish exchange was short lived as she turned a stony look on Roy and beckoned him to follow.

The room was deathly silent as the boys watched them disappear into the hallway, Roy looking paler than usual. The only thing they heard before the door was shut was Roy saying, "Aw, Izzie, don't be mad."

"You think she'll kill him this time?" Fuery finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Nope." Breda smirked.

"No?" Fuery asked shooting a puzzled look at Hughes, who simply shrugged back in response.

"I have a theory…" Breda began, stroking his chin to seem more intellectual.

"And what's that?" Jean muttered, not really caring.

"I think he does it on purpose." Breda said simply.

"Well cheating is a choice." Jean griped.

"No, no, not cheating. When you think about it, he's really just a flirt though on occasion I do worry for her but I don't think he'd intentionally hurt her. I think he flirts around so that it will get back to her and piss her off enough that she'll pick a fight that will ultimately lead to make up sex." Breda explained.

Jean choked on the air he'd been attempting to breathe.

"Could we please not put Riza and sex in the same sentence, no… don't even put them in the same paragraph. In fact, let's not even use the two in the same discussion." Jean shouted.

"You do realize she's not a child any more, right?" Hughes asked.

"I know." Jean mumbled.

"Then you should probably accept the fact that she's dating Roy mustang, who is for the most part loyal to her… and, well, there is probably a reason for that and the fact that when one is missing the other is usually missing as well." Fuery reasoned.

"Can we just talk about something else please?" Jean suggested. They were all staring at him like he was some poor misguided child and it made him twice as irritated. "It's just weird, okay. I remember when she used to push me in the mud because boys were stupid."

"We still are stupid." Hughes said. "They just make allowances for us now. Women are such amazingly accepting creatures, a true gift from above."

"Oh God, here he goes again. Someone call Gracia, she's the only one I can think of that actually enjoys his poetic crap." Breda sighed.

"It's not crap. Gracia thinks I'm sweet." Hughes argued.

"But we all think you're gay." Breda laughed.

"You know, if you'd just get more in touch with your sensitive side, you might have a wonderful, beautiful, amazingly sweet, gorgeous, loving girlfriend as well." Hughes reprimanded before stalking out of the room.

"Honestly Fuery, how do you put up with him as a roommate? He's moodier than a teenage girl." Breda snorted as he made his way out of the room.

"I don't know, he's just a nice guy in my opinion." Fuery's words faded as he followed Breda out of the door and up the hall, leaving Jean alone to brood over his rejection and the fact that his dream girl was probably doing naughty things with his roommate somewhere on campus.

'_Why not me? I want that? Why can't I be him for just five minutes?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Stop brooding and focus." Riza snapped.

"I'm not brooding, I'm pouting indignantly. I really don't see the point in any of this." Jean grumbled.

"You want a date don't you?" Maria Ross asked without looking up from her laptop.

"Of course I do." Jean yelped then ducked his head back down.

"Then stop being so difficult and tell us what kind of girl you're looking for." Riza demanded.

"This is kind of awkward guys." Jean whispered, glancing around the crowded lunch room. He was lucky in the respect that besides Hughes and Mustang the other males of the group weren't around. Hughes would keep quiet out of decency and Riza would make sure Roy didn't tease him mercilessly (at least not when she was around) but damn was it embarrassing to have your best friend and her friends interviewing you on your dream girl because you were to lame to attract any sort of girl on your own.

"Jean, please, we're trying to help you." Gracia smiled squeezing his hand gently.

"Clearly you're looking at the wrong kind of girls. So you tell us what you want and we'll find you the right kind of girl." Riza explained.

"And being the crème of the crop, we know every girl on this campus." Avaron, a close friend of Riza's, put in.

Jean stared at Avaron for a minute walling in self pity. It was true, he somehow managed to hang out with some of the hottest girls on campus, through Riza, and he still couldn't get a date. He'd known them long enough to not stutter and stammer in front of them anymore but he wished with every fiber of his being that he could do that with other girls. Unfortunately, even if he could talk to girls he liked, he was just that "cute brotherly" type of guy that would sympathize with all their guy problems because he had nothing but girl problems, thus no ego to get in the way of their friendship.

"I don't know, I like the cute shy kind of girls, with pretty eyes and a great small…oh and a cute laugh." Jean started, trying to think of things that didn't sound too dumb or cheesy. "Um, I like fun loving athletic girls and … well … I don't really know…girls. I just like girls."

"It's a start." Maria said typing up his list.

"And a great personality, like my Gracia, here, who is just as sweet and loving and …" Mae's monologue was cut off by an annoyed look from everyone at the table.

"Pfft, if you want to add something worthwhile put a killer body and I'm not talking about some flat athletic chick I mean a serious bodacious babe." Roy grinned.

Riza rolled her eyes, Gracia giggled shaking her head, and Maria simply added attractive to the list.

"You guys aren't talking this very seriously. I'm thinking about him here. He can't lose it to an ugly chick." Roy scolded.

"Roy shut up." Riza sighed, pinching his thigh.

"You know, that violence was uncalled for … but I kind of liked it." Roy smirked waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You are a sad sick individual Roy Mustang." Riza snorted, turning her attention back to the group only to be distracted again by Roy tugging on her ear with his teeth. Jean inwardly cringed when she giggled and the two started kissing.

He wanted to puke.

Luck was on his side though because the bell tone sounded and he made quick work of sliding out of the booth and racing out of the lunch room. When he'd gotten out of range of his friends, he released a quick sigh of relief. Any extended length of time in the "happy couple's" presence made him rather bitter. He knew he should be used to it by now but he just couldn't quell the jealousy. Shoving his hands in his pockets he skulked towards the outdoor shooting range, thankful for a double period of fire arms and usage. Putting a couple of bullets in something might make him feel less hateful.

- -

Jean nearly jumped out of his skin when a small hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. He'd been absorbed in the slight rhythmic backfire of the rifle in his hands and had become completely oblivious to everyone around him since putting on his protective ear guards.

The bullet he'd fired when said small hand touched him completely missed the target and ricocheted off of the back wall and into the next field range. His first reaction was to cringe and then sigh in frustration as his luck was in the habit of being bad, there just so happened to be a freshman in the next lane. That freshman proceeded to freak out which earned Jean a stern reprimand from the lower level instructor which drew the attention of his own instructor earning polishing duty that night.

"Thank you ever so much Riza. Your excellent timing not only got me reprimanded but has also killed my attempt at beating your record for straight bulls eyes." Jean smiled tightly, turning slowly and dropping his gaze down onto her angelic face.

"I'm sorry." She grimaced, offering him an apologetic frown. "How close were you?"

"Three more, actually, you weren't planning that interruption were you?"

"No!" She scoffed. "I just wanted to talk to you and you have yet to take a break and the second period of this block is almost over. I was actually beginning to worry that you were in some sort of serial killer trance."

"It's almost over?" Jean asked turning to look at the clock. He hadn't even noticed, he'd been so consumed with his brooding over her pathetic love life that time just flew by. Apparently time could fly by even if you weren't having fun.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm here to talk about. Do you remember Rena? She was in our trigonometry class last year."

"Erm… little brunette with big green eyes, generally obscured by some huge hulking book?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I think you should ask her out. She had a huge crush on you last year."

"Rena … um, don't you think she's a little… no, actually **a lot** too smart for me. I mean all I've ever seen her do is read or answer questions with big words that I've never even heard of. What would be talk about? I avoid extra reading like the plague and I'm definitely not some precocious prodigy like her. Thus by the lack of things we have in common, I'd like to point out that I really don't think she's my type. I don't even think she wants to be here in a military academy but her parents are war heroes and she's just trying to make them proud."

"Number one, you don't know that reading is all she does **and it's not**. Number two, you have no idea what your type is or you'd have a girlfriend because I know for a fact what a sweet and attractive guy you are. I also happen to know there are tons of girls out there looking for a guy like you and number three, Jean, you notice people. So she's not the most popular girl on campus, that's because she's shy. Why is she so shy? Well because you're probably right, she doesn't want to be here but maybe you could change that."

Jean hated to admit it but he was guilty of zoning out for the majority of Riza's passionate rant. She'd clearly been thinking about this since they'd talked at lunch and now she was set on it. Her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Also, at some point during her speech she had latched onto his forearm and was leaning in closer with each point she made. He couldn't help but get lost in the depths of her eyes.

Now, he could either refuse and disappoint her or agree to whatever she'd just said and hope it wasn't too important. And since he could never bear to tell her no, he agreed to try talking to Rena. She gave a squeal of excitement and kissed his cheek before running off to do whatever it was she did in her spare time, it terrified him that it quite possibly involved his pathetic love life or his promiscuous roommate.

* * *

A/N: If anyone is reading this, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jean gave a disinterested sigh as Roy attempted to use everyone's food as an alchemy experiment. The urge to show off had hit him and he'd declared that everyone's meals would taste much better flambéed or as Jean liked to call it burst into random flame by a pyromaniac. Unfortunately for him, Riza seemed rather amused by it, she loved watching the dancing flames and Roy was more than happy to burn anything in his path for her.

Heaving another sigh, Jean pushed the remains of his lasagna around on his plate before surrendering it to Roy. He was about to return to his sulking when Riza delivered a rather sharp kick to his knee.

"Ow." Jean winced, rubbing his sore knee cap. "What the hell was that for?"

"I thought you were going to talk to Rena." Riza said casually.

"I'm planning on it." Jean retorted.

"Well, she's sitting over there, all alone, **right now**. Why don't you go talk to her?" Riza suggested.

"Maybe I don't feel like doing it now…ow" Jean winced again. "On second thought, her company is probably less violent than yours."

Ignoring the face she made at him, Jean slide out of the booth he'd been sharing with his friend. Standing he paused to rub his knee cap once more before turning to look at Riza.

"You know, I think I get more bruises from hanging around you than from field training." He commented.

"Aw, come here and I'll kiss it better." She cooed sarcastically. He glowered at her teasing then stuffed his hands in his pockets and began his slow trudge over to Rena's table.

Rena was sitting by herself, as usual, dipping fries into her milkshake and pouring over some sort of monstrous book. Glancing at the book title Jean began to have his doubts again. _'What the hell is a quantum theory?'_ He thought as he drew closer.

Trying to push it aside, he allowed his eyes to rake over her to get a better picture of the girl Riza thought would be a good match for him. She was super pale from the countless hours spent in the library, the splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks were the only color to her face. To most people on campus, she was known as the pseudohippie libraray vegan. _'Well she can't be much of a vegan since milkshakes are dairy. Perhaps Riza's right and I should make an effort to get to know her.'_ Jean thought, attempting to picture her in a more romantic light.

He was trying to think of things they'd do together when he reached her table. Once again he hadn't made any plans on what to say so he now stood somewhat awkwardly beside the table trying to figure out what he should say or if he should just wait until she noticed him. He thought it was cute how she bit her lower lip gently and ran a hand over her chin length bob cut hair.

She still hadn't looked up though and he was beginning to think this was another bad idea. How much attention did this quantum theory need? She looked like she shouldn't be disturbed and just as he was turning to go, her eyes snapped up to his and a sudden blush stained her white cheeks.

"Hi." She breathed shutting her book instantly.

"Uh…hi." Jean said lifting a hand to wave but then realized how dumb that would look and redirected its course to the back of his neck. He should have planned this better. What should he say now? Why couldn't he ever think of anything to say? She was gazing at him curiously with those big green eyes and he was at a loss for words.

"Would you like to sit down. I, uh, I have some French fires if you'd like some." She offered, pushing the tray in front of her forward a little.

"Uh, that's okay. I already ate but, ah, I was wondering if, uh, I was wondering if you like ice cream. There's this great place at the end of the street that we're allowed to go to even when it's not open campus days because it's so close. Maybe we could go get some. I mean, that is, if you like ice cream It's totally find if you don't because that's cool too and I respect that you're a vegan, if you are a vegan or a strict vegetarian and …" He was babbling. Oh God, why couldn't he just shut up? Why couldn't he just be cool and smooth like Roy for once in his life? It shouldn't have been this hard. He didn't even have a crush on Rena, it was just two people going out for ice cream but the prospect of what ice cream could lead to left him a babbling idiot, yet again.

"Actually, I like ice cream. It doesn't hurt the cow to make so I eat it sometimes." She blushed.

"Cool … I like ice cream too." He said then resisted the urge to groan. What on Earth possessed him to say that? Obviously he liked ice cream; he'd just practically invited her to go out for ice cream. "Er, maybe we could go get some ice cream together, tomorrow after dinner?"

"That'd be nice."

"Yeah." Jean said with a small smile. Now what? He stood there falling back into his habit of rocking on his feet while trying to think of something to say.

"So, I'll meet you here?" She asked.

"Right! Yeah, good, um, here we'll meet, uh, well yeah, here." Jean babbled.

"Cool."  
"Yeah, cool … um, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Okay."

"'kay."

"I'll see you then."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, ah, bye." Jean blushed, turning on his heels and making a bee line for his table. He could feel her eyes on him and he didn't dare look back. Why'd he take so long to leave? What kind of freak just stood there? He was lucky she didn't change her mind about the ice cream.

He sank low in his chair with his eyes down to ward off the third degree from his friends. He didn't really know what to say so he didn't want them asking and he didn't want Rena thinking it was a practical. He'd hate for her to think they were all sitting there laughing their asses off about how silly she'd look when she got stood up tomorrow or something equally cruel that he'd seen jerks do. He hated people like that and he didn't want anyone to ever think he'd pull something like that.

- -

After dinner, Jean had waved good bye to his friends and trudged to the rifle locker to polish until his commander either took pity on him or every rifle shined like brand new. He'd been lucky and was released early because he was "normally such a good student." He'd thought about going straight back to his room but opted to go for a quick run instead since he wasn't wearing anything special having anticipated being covered in grease by the end of his punishment.

He'd taken in the crisp, cool night air and now he felt tons better and far more relaxed than he had all day long. Unfortunately, though, in the life of Jean Havoc a time of peace was always short lived. He was now standing outside of his and Roy's door ponder the tie around the handle. He didn't get it. _'Why the hell did he leave his tie on the door?'_ Was Roy playing a prank? Had he left his tie somewhere and some had decided to return it but Roy was out? Why the hell was it there? Wrinkling his nose, Jean gave an irritated sigh, deciding it was some stupid Roy thing, and reached for the door handle.

"Dude, no! Bad idea!" Breda's voice shouted. Jean turned to look up the hall and saw Breda bustling towards him clad in a towel, clearly coming from the showers. "It's sad how behind you are sometimes."

"What are you talking about?"

"The tie on the door! That's a warning, bro'. Unless you want to see your roommate getting it on with your best friend I'd suggest you find something else to do for a while other than enter that room."

Jean was silent for a moment, mouth opening then closing and vein now throbbing painfully in his forehead. Breda inched back, suddenly very afraid of the impending explosion.

"WHAT?! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jean bellowed. "In OUR room?"

"Jean chill…" Breda tried to break in.

"NO! No, I will not chill." Jean shouted, turning and beginning furious pounding on the door. "ROY MUSTANG YOU RAT BASTARD, GET THE HELL OFF HER AND OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR, RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey, shut up!" Breda exclaimed, clamping a hand over Jean's mouth. "You don't want to get them in trouble with the hall Nazis or worse expelled, do you?"

"The hell I don't want him expelled!" Jean shouted struggling to get out of Breda's hold and kicking at the door. "Just wait until I tell your grandfather Elizabeth Hawkeye. He'll put you in a convent!"

"Jean, shut the hell up!" Riza snapped, opening the door, grabbing his hand, and pulling him into the room. "What on Earth are you raving about?"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Jean shouted, taking in the fact that she was only wearing Mustang's shirt and her undergarments. Roy, on the other hand, was lounging on his bed shirtless but still wearing his jeans. His belt was thrown carelessly on the floor though and it wasn't doing anything for Jean's rapidly rising blood pressure.

"Are you crazy? Are you out of you mind?" Jean continued shouting. "Are you completely incompetent?"

"Jean." Riza sighed.

"You could get pregnant!" Jean continued, ignoring her.

"Jean." She tried again.

"Your grandfather would kill you. I thought you had more self respect than that."

"Jean!"

"And I swear to God if you two touched my bed…"

"JEAN! Chill out. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." Riza persisted. "Will you please just calm down before you burst a blood vessel?"

"No. No, I will not calm down and I would appreciate it if everyone would stop telling me to, this is not exactly a calm down situation. It's like walking in on my little sister."

"But I'm not your sister and you didn't actually walk in on anything. If you'd take a minute…"

"That's beside the point. I expected better out of you. Everyone kept saying you guys were but I thought you had enough sense not to but just another notch on his wall."

"I have plenty of sense."

"Clearly not!"

"Jean." Roy tried to cut in.

"Shut the fuck up Roy!" Jean bellowed and Riza tossed him a pleading look.

"Right." Roy sighed snapping his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry you don't approve Jean but what I do really isn't your decision." Riza said.

"I know it's not my decision but you could have at least told me yourself instead letting me find out like this. I've been defending your honor all over campus but that was clearly a waste of my time. I thought we were pretty close but, hey, never mind. You're right, I'm not your brother and apparently I'm not your best friend either so I don't care what the hell you do." Jean ranted.

"Jean I wasn't thinking like th…" Riza's protest was cut off.

"Of course you weren't thinking. Obviously you weren't thinking because if you were thinking you'd realize game over, he wins and he can now dump you for the next slut. Congratulations, you're a whore!"

"Jean!" Riza gasped tears evident in the corners of her eyes.

"That was completely uncalled for." Roy cut in, in no way content to keep silent any longer. "I love her."

"Oh shut up Roy. You love them all and they all just fucking love you." Jean sighed, shaking his head in a defeated manner. "You know what, fuck this. Just do what you want. I really don't care anymore. Have a nice life. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"No, Jean, we need to talk about this." Riza said, following him to the door.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jean snapped keeping his face turned away from her to hide the hurt and angry tears. He knew he sounded like a spoiled child just now and he really should have known but the image of his perfect dream girls had just been crushed.

"Where are you going?" Riza begged, trying to keep her own tears from falling. There would clearly be no talking to him tonight but they could work this out once he'd cooled down.

"I don't know. I don't care, just as long as it's away from you and away from HIM!" Jean snapped, having made it back to the elevator. By now a few people had stuck their heads' out to see what all the commotion was. He sent a scowl at all of them and punched the button for the elevator behind him. It was quick in arriving and he was thankful for that. As soon as he hit the ground floor, he started running, with no destination in mind except for away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jean sat miserably on a cot as the nurse flashed her little pen light in both of his eyes for the dozenth time. He'd been hiding here for a week. It was easy to make himself appear sick and he didn't have to see Roy or Riza at school or in the dorms. He'd told the nurse he thought he was contagious and though she looked at him suspiciously she told him he'd stay here for a while. For this reason, even if Riza found out he was here, she couldn't come talk to him because no visitors were allowed around the contagious kids.

Nice guy that he was, Jean had managed to get out of the hospital wing to go on his date with Rena. He'd been feeling "miraculously better" and the nurse had let him out but the date was such a flop he came back ten times worse without even faking it.

He'd completely screwed up the date. It had started alright but as they sat licking their ice cream he couldn't help but think of all the times he and Riza had come here for ice cream and that began to depress the hell out of him. Rena was such a sweet girl and had totally picked up on his saddened state. She had made the mistake of innocently asking him what was wrong and at that point Jean could no longer bear it. The flood gates burst open and he sobbed like a baby, spilling absolutely everything to the girl sitting beside him. Rena had been sympathetic and offered him a shoulder to cry on. She'd said the sweetest, most comforting things and it had only served to crush him further because he knew that he couldn't be the guy she wanted him to be. The sudden onslaught of guilt made him feel so bad he'd blubbered a thousand apologies and then raced back to the nurses' station to hide in shame.

'_Rena really was a sweet girl.'_ He thought to himself gazing at the card that had been delivered to him. She'd made it herself on 68 recycled fiber paper. 'Get Well Soon' was scrawled in her loopy handwriting across the front and inside it said 'I like someone too but he's head over heels for another girl. It'll take time to heal but I believe in him like I believe in you.' It was signed Rena and below her name in tiny letters it said 'Thanks for the ice cream, I'd love to get more if you ever need a friend' and there was a cute smiley beside the note. He was embarrassed beyond belief at the way he had acted and knew he'd never get up the courage to face her again.

He sighed as the nurse finally stopped flashing her light in his eyes. Next she poked around his mouth and then took his temperature which yielded the same normal result.

"Well Jean, I have absolutely no idea what's wrong with you but your blood pressure has returned to normal and your color is coming back in. How's the headache? Are you still feeling weak?" She asked.

"No, I think I'm feeling better." Jean informed her.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to give you some vitamins because that's all I can think to give you but you come right back here if you feel dizzy or anything and we'll call in a doctor to take a proper look at you." She smiled.

"Thanks, I think I'll be fine though. Thank you so much for looking after me." Jean smiled.

"It was quite alright, you were an agreeable patient. I'm just worried since I couldn't seem to figure out what would make a healthy boy so suddenly weak like that." She frowned.

"It's in the past now." He sighed. "Sorry to worry you."

"Worrying is my job, you kids are playing with rather dangerous weapons most days. Now you take good care of yourself and take on vitamin daily, if it's a deficiency in anything that ought to regulate it."

"Alright, thanks again."

"Good bye, dear."

Jean waved to the older woman and left the medic building. He'd barely gotten five steps from the building when he was tackled to the ground by a frantically sobbing blond rocket.

"Jean, Jean, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd really have a heart attack. You're right, I should have told you, we are best friends and have been for a long time. I just thought it'd be awkward since we're getting older and I knew you wouldn't want to hear about it. But I stopped, I swear. I told Roy we couldn't until I made things right with you and then you were in the hospital wing all week and I just knew it was my fault. You've always been like family to me and it would absolutely kill grandfather to know so it must have hospitalized you but you've got to forgive me. I swear I'll be good. I'll be the sweetest most innocent little sister I can be if you'll just forgive me and tell me you're all better and talk to me again. I don't want to lose you. Please say something! Oh no, you've had a stroke, haven't you and now you can't talk anymore and it's all my fault. I've completely ruined your life. I'm so…"

"Uh, Riza, I'm fine." Jean finally cut in.

"You're fine … OH MY GOD YOU JERK! I can't believe you. Why'd you scare me like that? Pretending you couldn't talk, the nerve!" Riza ranted, attempting to strangle him now that she knew he was okay.

"I wasn't pretending." Jean yelped, trying to fight her off. "You just wouldn't shut up."

"I was so scared." Riza sniffed, sitting back on her legs, all traces of amusement gone. "I really thought I killed you."

"Killed me? That's a tad conceited don't you think?" Jean smirked.

"It's possible to die of shock!" She snapped. "And you've always been a big brother to me, I thought…"

"Riza, I was shocked but I wasn't that shocked. I mean, people had been saying it for a while. I was more angry than anything, I wasn't ready to face it and I flipped out because I was…I was…"

"Shocked?" She interjected.

"Er…yeah." Jean sighed, deciding to keep his feelings to himself. "Shocked."

They were silent for a while, each staring up at the sky, trying to think of what to say next.

"Jean?" Riza finally ventured in a voice so quiet he had to crane his neck to hear her. "Can we be friends again? I'm really sort I upset you."

"When were we ever not friend?" Jean asked, throwing her a lopsided grin and pulling her into a hug. She smiled brightly and snuggled into his arms, tears gone. They sat like that for a while until Riza tilted her head up from his chest, a frown on her face.

"You don't really think I'm a whore do you?" She asked.

"No, and I'm sorry I said that. It was uncalled for." He sighed. "I should probably apologize to Roy too. You're really all grown up now and you can do whatever you want. I won't judge you. I'm really sorry I lost my cool there for a moment."

"It's alright. You made some good points and I think I've learned something from this. Like the fact that you really do care about me even though we're not related and Roy really might love me. I've pushed him away all week and he hasn't so much as looked at another girl. He's just been really sweet and he's trying to be understanding even though I can tell it's really frustrating him." She said, smiling fondly at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Uh…yeah." Jean grimaced. "Well I guess if he really loves you then it doesn't bother me **as** much but could you please not do it in our room. That's really weird and it kind of freaks me out."

"Promise." Riza laughed.

"Good." Jean hugged her again and they began to get up and brush themselves off. Riza wrapped her arms around his torso and he let an arm rest across her shoulders.

"It's good to have you back." She grinned as they began to make their way back to the main campus.

"It's good to be back. How'd you know I was coming back today and that I was in the hospital wing?"

"I've got connections, I can always find the people I want." She said slyly. "And I didn't know you were coming out today. I've been coming out here after every class since our fight and sat waiting for you."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No, it was good exercise and it gave me time to think. I think we needed this."

"We needed this?"

"Yep, because now we're closer than ever." She laughed exaggerating each syllable.

"Indeed we are." He laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay!" Avaron declared, setting her tray down forcefully. "I've been doing some thinking."

"That's a first." Breda snickered, earning him a sour look from the girl across the table.

Avaron flicked him off and then turned her smiling attention back on Jean. "I think Ayase would be perfect for you."

"Oh God." Jean groaned. It had been three days since he'd made his return and things were relatively back to normal except now everyone was convinced he had a heart condition that could be agitated by high stress. That wouldn't be so bad if you excluded the fact that now everyone was walking on eggs shells around him and treating him like some sort of invalid. It was becoming quite irritating actually. It was just his luck that the only one who didn't seem to care if he had a heart condition or not was Avaron.

She was just as boisterous as before, though she did make an effort not to make as many crude jokes or comments about Roy and Riza's relationship as she had in the past. Rena had smiled and waved at him the other day and he'd given her a weak smile and an embarrassed wave back. Her face had burst into a flaming red blush and she immediately cast her eyes back down to her salad and fruit cup.

"Are you listening?" Avaron near shouted.

"Um…no?" Jean answered honestly. His thanks was a smack to the back of the head.

"Ayase, dummy. Leggy blond, loves to sign in the school plays. She's way into the arts."

"A little too into the arts, she's pretty but her, um, eccentric ways scare me a bit." Jean said haltingly.

"What eccentric artsy ways?" Avaron frowned. Jean wanted to bash his head into the table.

"Last open campus day when we didn't have to wear uniforms, she wore a lime green beret with a bright pink turtle neck and a leopard print vest over jeans and red shoes." He stated matter of factly.

"Ah, so you noticed her?" Avaron grinned.

"Of course I noticed her! Who didn't?" Jean cried.

"He's got a point." Breda jumped in again.

"Oh, go suck a lemon Heymans!" Avaron growled.

_(A/N: Why yes, I do watch stargate, lol.)_

"What you need, my friend, is a lusty red head." Breda said, ignoring Avaron.

"Avaron scares me more than Ayase." Jean pointed out.

"Hey!" She pouted, throwing a fry at him.

"There are other red heads on campus." Fuery interjected, attempting to be helpful.

"Does she have to be a red head?" Riza asked.

"No, she does not have to be a red head. Bread just said that." Jean said hurriedly.

"Mmkay." Maria murmured, adding something to her notes. Jean craned his neck trying to see what she was typing this time.

"What do you mean mmkay? I'm offended! What do you mean I scare you?"Avaron shouted, drawing attention from around the room.

"It's not that hard to figure out your reputation alone leaves no doubt that you're a complete animal in bed, you'd probably kill him. He's a virgin Ava." Roy said disinterestedly.

"Thanks Roy." Jean said dryly, cheeks aflame.

"I'm not always an animal." Avaron gasped.

"Your libido says otherwise." Roy smirked.

"Be nice." Riza warned.

"Yeah!" Avaron snipped.

"Name five guys on this campus you haven't slept with and I'll take it back."

"Fine, Jean, Kain, Vato, Heymans, and Maes, easy." Avaron replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Name twenty." Roy challenged.

"You said five Roy." Riza sighed, annoyed.

"If I haven't shown an interest in them, I don't know their name because they're obviously not important." Avaron growled.

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Roy grinned.

"Uck, you're an ass but if I must can I name girls too since I'm bi?" Avaron asked.

"I think I just won." Roy smirked triumphantly. "And on that note maybe you two should get together. At least you'd lose it to someone hot, right? And you can be sure she knows what she's doing."

"Roy!" Riza exclaimed punching him in the arm.

Jean didn't think he could sink any lower in his seat if he tried but he kept holding out for the part where the floor opened up and swallowed him whole. This entire conversation was so embarrassing. Why was he friends with these people? Why did he seem to be so far behind in everything?

"You make a pretty good point for an ass. I guess I'm game, you're cute." Avaron smirked winking at Jean. He fell out of his chair. Why was this happening to him?

"Oh, poor Jean. Guys stop teasing him." Riza begged tugging on Roy's arm.

"Fine, sorry for trying to help." Roy said rolling his eyes at the look Riza was giving him.

"I'm not, I was totally serious." Avaron said flippantly.

"Um, I think I'll go try to find Ayase now." Jean blushed, scrambling to his feet and out of the cafeteria.

He didn't breathe properly again until he was in the courtyard. His life was becoming increasingly embarrassing and all because of a stupid dance. Maybe he should just drop out of high school and become a hermit. He could go north and get a cabin in the mountains. He'd become friends with nature and have a pet squirrel to talk to and he wouldn't have to worry about girls or life ruining dances ever again.

He was kicking a loose clod of dirt when a group of giggling freshmen passed by him. He was just beginning to scowl thinking they were making fun of him too when he caught a whispered 'he's cute' a midst the giggles and was shocked into a confused stare instead. A different kind of blush now stained his cheeks as he wandered further into the courtyard and over to the fountain at the center. He sighed staring at his reflection. Too bad the girl of his dreams didn't agree with those freshmen. Too bad he lacked that irresistible suave nature you seemed to obtain by losing your virginity. Maybe he should do it with Avaron, just to get it over with…but then, that would ruin everything. He'd always wanted it to be special and with the love of his life, not just because someone suggested it or because it was the cool thing to do. He'd prided himself on being above harmful peer pressure. He sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Why was everything so complicated?

He was half considering throwing himself into the fountain and not coming up until life made itself clear or her drowned when he was joined at the fountain.

"Hey." It was Natsumi. She had been the only girl in his freshman intro to hand-to-hand combat class. The other guys wouldn't work with her but since he'd had a female best friend all his life Jean wasn't bothered by being her partner. He'd blushed and stuttered his way through the first few lessons and helped her in areas she'd struggled with. Since then, they'd maintained a friendly acquaintance.

"Hey Natsumi, how are you?" Jean smiled, glad it wasn't one of his scheming friends.

"I'm alright, not looking forward to another dance but other than that, life if good." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, what's wrong with dances?" He asked, wandering what a girl could possibly see wrong with the buying of a ridiculously expensive dress and getting all dolled up.

"No one likes a tomboy." She snorted, coking her crew cut head to the side.

"No." He scoffed. "The others are just embarrassed because you're better than them. I'm sure you'll have a date in no time and if he tries to pull something just let me know and I'll kick his ass."

"I wish." She laughed. "Guys just have a thing for those slap happy giggly girls."

"And girls have a thing for those arrogant, macho, man-whore, idiots." Jean retorted.

"Not that you're bitter?" Natsumi laughed at the face he'd made as he said that. "What's eating you?"

"Sorry." He laughed to lighten the mood. "I'm not doing so well at getting over this girl."

"I can tell." She smiled. "If you need some help, let me know, we could hang out sometime."

"That'd be fun. We could box or go play paintball." He said thoughtfully.

"Or go to a movie like normal teenagers." She suggested, with a slight blush.

"That'd be cool too. We'll have to compare schedules some time."

"Yeah. Well, I uh, I have calculus now so I have to go but, um, I'll call you about the movie." She smiled, sounding almost giddy.

"Alright, sounds fun." Jean grinned, waving good bye. _'Wow, if only making dates were that easy.'_ He thought standing up. She'd given him a great idea though. Maybe he could take Ayase into town on open campus day and they could go to the café or something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This is so exciting." Riza gushed, rifling through Jean's closet. "I'm so bummed I'm going to be at grandfather's townhouse while you're on your date. Promise to come over tomorrow and tell me all about it."

"Sure…but aren't you and your grandfather going to be spending time together?" Jean mumbled around a mouthful of cold sesame noodles.

"Jean, I'll be there tonight, tomorrow, and most of Sunday. What could my grandfather and I possibly have to talk about in all that time? He'll probably be taking business calls most of the time anyway. Your company is not just welcome but a total savior." Riza replied with a shrug. "Now stop gorging yourself and come try this on we have to find you the perfect outfit for your date this afternoon. You too Roy, get over here. I need a second opinion."

Roy gave her a sour look as he dropped the dumpling he'd been preparing to eat and came to join her. "Why didn't you bring Maria or Gracia for this? It's way before nine when girls have to be out."

"Stop complaining and tell me what you think of this." Riza commanded holding up a white button down shirt with a baby blue sweater to go over jeans. "It'll bring out his eyes."

"And make him look extremely nerdy because she'll think his mom still dresses him." Roy snickered.

Riza gave a frustrated growl as she returned to the boys' small closet muttering about how she thought it looked nice.

Jean agreed that it was clean cut but maybe clean cut wasn't what he needed right now. He had successfully asked Ayase out and he still wasn't quite sure how he'd one that without panicking. He suspected Avaron had talked to her first because Ayase had looked as if she'd been waiting for him and it had taken some of the pressure off. He'd still blushed and stuttered by her patience suggested Avaron had warned her that he'd be nervous. To his credit, it seemed that Ayase found his nervous stammering adorable rather than geeky.

He bit his lip while trying to imagine him and Ayase as a couple in the future. She'd be an actress and he'd be her war hero husband. They'd go to fancy restaurants and drink wine all the time and life would be…it would be…well it just wouldn't be life. His little dream was scripted out of a movie and it didn't seem realistic in the slightest. In contrast, he'd always been able to imagine himself grown up with Riza, it had seemed so real. They'd have a big house with dogs and maybe a cat, he'd come home from work and be greeted by an angel faced baby girl and his adoring wife and life would be perfect.

He sighed. Life wasn't perfect. Riza was happy with her jerk of a boyfriend and he was just a loser who couldn't get a girlfriend.

--

Jean's hands were shoved in his pockets as he rocked on his feet, outside the café, waiting for Ayase. After about an hour and a fresh red hand print across Roy's face, a gift from his beloved girlfriend, Jean had been dressed. He was wearing jeans and a fitted light blue sweater with sneaker. In his hand he held a small bouquet of pink tipped yellow roses with baby's breath for accent. He'd thought of the flowers on his own but now he was debating calling Riza to ask if they were too much. He was heading to the phone booth when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You're not getting cold feet already are you?" Ayase asked when he turned around.

"No!" He half shouted then cringed. He hadn't meant to sound so desperate. He just didn't want her to leave.

She laughed at that and he felt stupid even though her laugh wasn't a mean laugh. He wished he could formulate a straight thought but he was just so nervous. He'd already screwed up and he'd only said one word so far.

"I was going to ask about these." He stammered, thrusting the flowers at her. A blush flushed across his face as he wished he hadn't said that. He'd just admitted that he was being schooled in dating.

"What were you going to ask about them?" She asked.

"Er…" He sighed, she already knew he was pathetic, why not just be honest? "I was going to ask if they were too much."

"Nope, I like 'em." Ayase grinned. "Let's get some coffee."

She spun on her heeled boots and made the short trip back to the café and took a seat at an empty table outside the shop. Feeling foolish, he followed her. He had noted that she was wearing somewhat normal clothes today. She was wearing a green and red plaid skirt with black leggings and tan boots. She had on a matching tan coat with a white button up shirt underneath and a red scarf was thrown loosely around her neck.

He sat and tried to think of something intelligent to say to break the silence as they both glanced at the menu.

"So, Jean," Ayase started. "What's your favorite musical?"

"Er…I, uh…I don't really have a favorite per se. I haven't really seen that many musicals…my mom likes _The Sound of Music_." He offered.

She nodded but didn't look up from her menu. "I like _Cats_."

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. Was he supposed to ask what it was about? He didn't want her to think he was only pretending to be interested though. So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I write poetry." He said. He froze. What possessed him to say that? No one knew that. Not even Riza knew that. Mostly because the majority of his poems were about her but that was beside the point.

"Really?" Ayase murmured, putting her menu down. "That's really sweet. I write lyrics sometimes, it helps me clear my head."

"Me too!" Jean exclaimed.

--

Ayase was sitting on a swing gently rocking herself as she talked to Jean. He couldn't help but smile as they talked because he'd been freaking out over nothing before. Ayase was surprisingly easy to talk to and not at all overbearing. Watching her now he couldn't believe he hadn't had a crush on her before. She was beautiful and sweet and really interesting to talk to. He had misjudged her.

Jean closed his eyes again and tried to picture himself with this girl for the rest of his life. It was easier this time. He'd come home from work, she'd be lounging by the pool sipping on some lemonade. He'd ask how her movie was going and she'd look at him…

Only it wasn't Ayase. He sighed, it was still Riza. His beautiful blond wife was always Riza, only he knew he could never have Riza. He looked at Ayase again. He liked her, she was fun and easy to be with but now that he thought about it, she'd always make him think of Riza.

"I have a rehearsal to get to but we should do this again some time." Ayase's voice cut into Jean's thoughts.

"Definitely, I had fun." He grinned. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Did you think I was going to stand you up?" Ayase giggled.

"No…I, uh, I just meant…well, girls don't usually say yes…when I ask them out…" He blushed.

"Lucky me." Ayase grinned.

"Huh?"

"That means less competition." Ayase smiled before lifting up on her toes and pressing a soft kiss to Jean's cheek. "Avaron will give you my number. I'll see you later."

He stood there stunned, watching her go. He held a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. A grin spread across his face, maybe he wasn't completely hopeless with girls afterall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jean meandered down the street whistling. He was pumped from his date with Ayase and couldn't wait to tell Riza how well it went. He wished he'd offered to walk her back to campus for her audition but he'd stood in shock for so long it would have been awkward to run up to her afterward and ask if she wanted his company. He'd have to call and apologize for being so lame.

He found his way to the theater easily and decided that in light of his good mood he'd go ahead and by Natsumi's ticket while he waited. With tickets in hand he leaned back against the front of the building to await his friend.

It wasn't long before Natsumi arrived and her appearance shocked him. She was wearing a skirt. In all the time he'd known her, Jean had never seen Natsumi wear a skirt. She looked nice with the skirt and sweater combo. She looked shorter than usual with ballet flats on rather than combat boots. It was odd to see her looking feminine but he decided not to comment. Perhaps she just felt like dressing up today, there was nothing wrong with that.

He pushed himself off from the wall and waved her over.

"Hey!" She smiled as she drew closer.

"What's up?" Jean greeted. "I hope you don't mind, I got your ticket for you."

"You didn't have to." She blushed.

"It's fine, I wanted to." He replied. "Shall we proceed?"

She laughed at his formal tone and the arm he offered her but accepted nonetheless. She tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and the two made their way into the theater.

Jean's self confidence was through the roof. He couldn't wait to get back to the dorm and write about his day. Once upon a time he had kept a journal of the successes and failures of his days until he realized that 90% of what he wrote was an epic fail on his part. He'd rip out the old pages and start fresh with today.

When the movie ended, Jean took Natsumi out for ice cream before they began the journey back to school. It wasn't a date which was probably why he remembered to walk her back to her dorm.

"So this was a lot of fun." Natsumi said as they lingered outside the entrance to the girls dorm.

"Probably too much fun." Jean joked.

They stood there smiling at each other for a moment. She held out her arms to him and he came entered her hug.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." She said pulling back and looking up at him.

"It was my pleasure. I like hanging out with you." Jean shrugged.

"I like hanging out with you too." She said, a blush staining her cheeks.

He was prepared to step back when she kissed him. Jean's eyes went wide as saucers. Natsumi had kissed him on the cheek earlier but Natsumi had just kissed him on the lips. He was mentally freaking out, not because it was Natsumi and not because he hadn't realized this was a date but because he had absolutely no idea what to do. He had no kissing experience. As she pulled back he snapped his eyes shut to keep from being awkward and to pretend that he hadn't been staring at her the entire time.

"Good night!" She squeaked then ran into the dorm.

He just stood there blinking. Did she run away because she was embarrassed or because he had just completely screwed that up? Did this mean he was supposed to call her in the morning? Was Ayase going to kiss him on the lips earlier today but he had failed to give off the right signs of wanting to be kissed? His mind was running a million miles a minute. His head was hurting from thinking so much. Everything that had made sense earlier was suddenly out of control. He needed to talk to someone right now. He couldn't go to Roy, he'd just make fun of him. Breda would probably blab to the world tomorrow that he'd never been kissed. Fuery…well Fuery had probably never been kissed either so he wouldn't be much help. He could talk to Hughes but he was probably still on his date with Gracia.

Jean cringed, that left Riza. How humiliating? They shared everything but how could he talk to her about his first kissing experience when she was definitely way past the first kiss stage of her life. He was feeling like a foolish child but there was no one else to go to and he'd promised to tell her about his date with Ayase tonight anyway. He had no choice but to go to her for advice.

--

Jean wanted to hang himself. He was at the Hawkeye's family townhouse relaying his story of this evening's event. He was still freaking out about his first kiss and Riza looked completely calm. She had hardly reacted, she had smiled and said good for him so far but that was it. How could she be so calm right now? He wasn't calm at all. She was just laying there on her stomach, enjoying her ice cream.

He had to admit mid freak out he was still slightly distracted by position she chose to lay in. Her calves were swaying back and forth as she massaged the back of one with the opposite foot. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of her legs. They just looked so nice and smooth, all the time she spent hanging with the boys, playing sports, and exercising made for a great pair of legs. He shook his head, he had to stop, now wasn't the time to be thinking about Riza's legs, no matter how smooth or shapely they were.

"Really Jean, kissing just isn't that big a deal." Riza sighed.

"Well of course it's not for you. Virtually the entire male population at our school and then some are just dying to kiss you. You've got tons of experience too so you know if you're doing it right." Jean sulked.

"Well I've really explained it to you the best I can." She continued.

"It's rather a lot like trying to teach someone to fly a plane over the phone. Nothing makes sense. Surely there's got to be a better way to learn about kissing. Where did you learn how to kiss?"

"Jean, I'm not going to lie to you, that's what middles school was for." Riza joked, setting her now empty ice cream bowl on her bedside table.

"Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have taken that advanced sports conditioning. I took the damn physical education and missed kissing 101."

"Well that's not it; I was in your class dummy." Riza laughed. "You're just a shy guy and not very confident is all."

"Damn shyness!"

"No, that's what makes you sweet."

"Sweet doesn't teach you to kiss or get you a girlfriend." Jean moped.

"Jean there are plenty of girls who like you, you're just too afraid to notice because you have no idea what to do with a girl."

"With good reason, Riza, I don't even know how to kiss right how am I supposed to date people."

"Honestly, Jean, if you're that worried about it I'll judge you."

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked confused.

"We kiss." She shrugged.

"We kiss what?"

"Each other genius."

"What?"

"You and me, me and you, WE kiss." Riza said slowly.

"Oh!"

"Oh?" She frowned.

"I don't know." He said, looking at the ground.

"Don't know what?"

"Me and you kissing? Can you really picture that?" He stalled.

"Jean, I've kissed a lot of guys."

"I know."

"Well, who else is going to tell you?"

"I…I don't know. What about Roy?"

"You want to kiss Roy?" Riza smirked, knowing what he meant but unable to resist teasing him.

"WHAT? NO! I meant…I don't think he'd be a fan of this idea."

"It's not like we're planning to have sex, Jean. It's just a kiss."

"Yeah…"

"It's just like you staying over to pull an all-nighter before chem. Finals last year."

"Only there were no tongues involved or feeling each other up."

"I said you could kiss me, not feel me up."

"Don't the two kind of go hand-in-hand?" Jean asked. He couldn't help but have a flash back to a time that he had "stupidly" gone looking for Roy during a New Year's Eve party and seen probably more than he wanted to see of his relationship with Riza. Thinking about it now he should have known from that display that they were sleeping together but it was New Year's maybe she was just being generous because of the holiday.

He'd known the relationship wasn't completely innocent since then but he really was naïve when it came to these things. He'd just stood there like an idiot, too stunned to move, seeing his best friend pressed up against the wall by Roy who was kissing her with an almost animalistic vigor. If the fact that they seemed intent on taking each others' face off hadn't disturbed him enough, the fact that Roy's hand was up her shirt and the other lost in her hair did. To top it off, one of her legs had been wrapped around Roy's waist and to this day he still hadn't quite managed to erase the inappropriate sounds from his mind.

He'd been rather depressed, trudging back down to the party after that. The only thing he could think for the next few hours was that no one was ever going to make those sounds for him and when that thought finally passed an even worse one hit him. He had to realize from that point on that he'd never had a shot with Riza to begin with. It had been the worst New Year's party ever and his resolution had been to become a hermit mountain man who befriended animals because he was too socially awkward for human beings. He was sliding right back into depression when Riza's voice returned him to reality.

"Oh Jean, what am I going to do with you?" Riza laughed. "There is an obvious difference between kissing and making out. I can't believe you didn't learn your bases either. Perhaps I'll have to let you feel me up, you've got a lot to learn. You do know what breasts are, right?"

"You're funny." Jean glared, hugging a pillow and feeling like a fool.

"You're so cute when you pout."

"Shut up!"

Riza only laughed harder as she dodged the pillow he threw at her. He was super glad he hadn't talked to Roy or Breda if this was the teasing he was getting from Riza.

"You seriously don't feel weird about this at all?" Jean finally asked after a long pause.

"Why should I? We're friends and that's what friends do, help each other out. If it makes you feel any better no one will ever have to know. Quite frankly, I don't see why anyone else would need to know."

"Good point."

"Just think about it. I'm not going to jump you. You just have to think of it like homework."

"That's not very romantic."

"Oh sorry, was I supposed to be romantic?"

"I dunno, it'd be more natural don't you think." He blushed.

"Do you want me to turn you on first as well?" She teased, tossing him a wicked grin as she sat up.

"I hope you're joking." He had to suppress a groan at the mere thought of her coming onto him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riza gasped, mock outrage written across her face.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered.

"And if I'm offended?" She pouted.

"Psh, yeah right."

"You don't think I'm sexy?" She joked adopting a sexy pose and waggling her eyebrows at him.

"You wish." Jean scoffed as he rolled his eyes to get them off of her. _'Oh God, please don't ever strike that pose again. It's like she wants me to die she'll kill me, Roy will kill me, or the blood loss will put me out of my misery.'_

Riza gave a cute pout before giggling and motioning him over to sit on the bed with her. He felt mild panic that they were actually going to do this but came and sat obediently anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the few seconds Jean had been sitting on the bed with Riza he had decided that if the whole military thing didn't work out he could definitely compose a line of mental cool downs for the stress or panicking mind. He was currently working on controlling his breathing and uncontrollable imagination as he sat next to Riza waiting for further instruction. She was watching him with an eyebrow raised but hadn't said anything and that was making him extra nervous. He heard her sigh and then shift to be facing him completely.

"Alright, first look at me." Riza instructed.

"Sorry." He muttered, turning to face her properly.

"Good, now go?" Riza said, tilting her face towards him.

"Go what?"

"Kiss me."

"Oh…oh yeah, right, okay, sorry, go…yeah, I'm going." Jean laughed nervously.

He bit his lip for a moment as she closed her eyes. He stared at her lips, soft and inviting with their glossy plumpness but sheer terror put him on auto pilot and he did what came naturally to him. He leaned to the side and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please tell me you didn't miss by that much but that you were actually aiming for my cheek." Riza laughed opening her eyes.

"Er, yeah, sorry, I'm nervous." Jean mumbled.

"About what? Jean, it's me, just relax." She said reassuringly as she stroked his arm.

That was so much easier said than done. He sat there clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to think of ways to relax.

"Jean what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do with my hands." He blurted out. _'I don't know what to do with my feelings for you is more like it.'_

"Come here." She chuckled, motioning him to scoot closer. "Put one hand about here."

She wrapped one of his arms around her waist so that his hand rested on her hip.

"And put one here." She whispered placing the other on her back between her shoulder blades.

He swallowed, trying to hide his nervousness now that they were so incredibly close. Her cheeks seemed a little flushed and her eyes seemed wider, deeper, and more innocent than they had been. He had forgotten he was supposed to be kissing her as he admired her lovely features. He was snapped back to reality by her instructing him to try again. Taking a breath, he leaned in and pressed a brief chaste kiss to her lips, much like the kiss he'd shared with Natsumi earlier.

"Very good…if you were dropping me off and my grandfather was glaring through the window." She smirked.

"Sorry." He blushed.

"Don't be, just count to five this time for the sake of lingering and maybe add a little pressure rather than just a brush."

"Okay." Jean nodded which only ended up smacking his forehead against hers. Luckily she laughed and reached up to stroke the sides of his face. She told him to relax and try again. Her remembered not to nod this time and just hummed his affirmation before trying again.

"Better but a little less pressure. It's not about teeth or winning a head-butting championship." She said.

"Iz, I'm sorry. I just fail at this. Maybe I'm just not meant to kiss. I'm unkissable…the anti-kisser." He moped, getting up.

"Calm down, will you? You're not the anti-kisser, it just takes a little time for some people. You didn't learn to be a master marksman in five seconds and you won't learn to kiss properly without practice either." She reassured him.

"Riza, I'm pathetic. I'm willing to run out on a battle field with nothing but a bullet proof vest and a couple of guns but I can't kiss a girl."

"Will you shut up and get over here? You're not pathetic and you're not a bad kisser, just inexperienced. Slow down and stop jumping to conclusions. Come sit, I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"Yes, it's kind of dumb and cheesy but do keep in mind I like in the girls' dorm most of the year so dumb and cheesy it is."

"Okay."

"Kiss me and say olive."

"Easy enough." He began to lean in but she stopped him with a finger against his lips.

"You do realized I mean say olive while you're kissing me, right?" She asked.

"Er…yeah, of course." He'd actually been planning to kiss her and say olive afterwards but it would seem she already knew that.

The word was muffled into the next kiss and he almost missed her exclamation of "better" as he tried to tone down his excitement of how close her tongue had been to entering his mouth just seconds ago.

"Again." She instructed. He was all too happy to do it again and again and again.

"Now do it but don't actually say it. Just follow the motion with a little more tongue."

"What?" He paled.

"Don't freak out. Just try it."

"Okay." He breathed.

He closed his eyes and did as she said and for a moment he could have sworn he was in heaven. Her tongue was actually in his mouth and vice versa, a definite dream come true. When he pulled back she smiled at him and instructed him to try again. He wasn't complaining in fact he'd sometimes pretend to panic and pull back or knock his forehead against hers to keep the practice going.

As this went on, the kisses grew longer and whenever they stopped she would interject a comment about breathing during extended kisses and give him tips on avoiding bumping noses or foreheads. She talked to him about technique and he hardly noticed because all he could focus on was her lips and the softness of her skin. He also was dealing with hiding the fact that he was considerable warmer and his jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Fortunately for him, she was in teaching mode and didn't seem to notice at all.

The more time he spent kissing her, the less he thought about practicing and the more natural it felt. Allowing it to become increasingly natural was definitely a problem but he was determined to ignore it. It was easy enough the only problem was that Riza, who was usually the responsible one, seemed to be teaching less and less and falling into the natural feel of things. She made fewer comments in between kisses and her arms were securely wrapped around his neck.

Neither one could tell at which point she ended up in his lap or when he'd pulled her so close that she'd had to shift to straddle him for comfort. There was no telling who had leaned towards the bed first but now she was on top of him, one hand in his hair, the other resting on his chest. He'd managed to slip one hand up the back of her shirt to stroke lazy patters on her back and the other hand rested lightly on her hip.

Jean wasn't sure if he should be thankful or cursing the fact that she leaned closer causing her hips to shift and her thigh to brush his ever-growing erection. Things probably would have gone a lot further if he hadn't groaned but he couldn't hold back the reaction to being touched. The sound snapped them both back to reality.

His eyes were wide as he stared at her feeling the embarrassment course through him. He cleared his throat and gave an awkward apology as he propped himself up on his forearms. True to her unflappable nature, Riza just sat up and giggled.

"Congratulations Jean Havoc, you are certifiably kissable. How do you feel?" She said holding a fist below her mouth like a microphone.

"Uh…horny actually." He blushed. It wasn't like there was any hiding it now, she'd definitely felt that.

"Hm, evidently." She grinned. "I suppose I should get off of you now."

"That or your boyfriend will be very, very pissed at me in the morning."

She laughed as she got off of him. "I have no idea what you were so worried about. You're a fine kisser once you stop being so nervous. You're a great guy, Jean, and I know you're going to meet an amazing girl so don't give up."

'_I already have met an amazing girl.'_ Jean sighed but smiled for her benefit. "Thanks. You're, um, a great teacher."

"Hey, don't look so glum. She's out there, I promise." Riza smiled, mistaking his half hearted smile to be about not having a girlfriend rather than not having her. "Do you want me to ride back to campus with you?"

"No, no, stay here. I've hogged enough of your time. I'm sure your grandfather wants to see you."

"Jean it's half past midnight. I'm sure he's asleep or on the phone. Plus, grandfather and I have all weekend."

"Geez, I didn't realize the time. I suppose I should go. When will you be back Sunday?" He asked.

"I don't know, grandfather's plane flies out at about fives so I should be back six or seven-ish. It really depends on when Soren is ready to come back." She shrugged.

"A little old for a body guard, aren't you?" He smirked.

"A little old to be a virgin, aren't you?" She quipped.

"We can't all be skanks." He grinned.

"I'm not a skank." Riza laughed. "I just happen to find Roy Mustand irresistible."

"Ugh, please don't share."

"What no time to hear about the latest in my love life."

"Oh God, please no. I hope Soren's got the car ready." Jean grimaced heading for the door. He was stopped by a smiling Riza.

"Don't even think about leaving here without hugging me first."

"I don't know. You might try to molest me." He joked.

"You'd like it." She scoffed.

"Psh, yeah right. You're too short for me." Jean mocked.

"You're terrible." Riza pouted reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Night." He said, reluctant to let her go.

"Night."

"Sleep well." He continued to stall.

"You too."

"I can try." He said waving as he descended the stairs. _'After a long cold shower.'_ He thought, willing away the bulge in his pants before he arrived back at the dorm.


End file.
